


" Tonight I am going to give you all my love in a backseat "

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Car Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: just a drive in theater movie date :))
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	" Tonight I am going to give you all my love in a backseat "

**Author's Note:**

  * For [french_anarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_anarchy/gifts).



> hello hello, i apologise if are there any grammatical mistakes, im too lazy to check on them and english isn't my first language :)  
> also i like hadn't written anything since 2017/2018 so i apologize if my writing isnt the greatest <33

"Karl! Your date is here!!!" Quackity, his housemate, said as he slammed his door open.  
"Fuck! Quackity don't do that!! I messed up my lineart now and have ti start all over." Karl huffed as he tried to fix his wrinkly wing. Quackity rolled his eyes. 

"Dude, you are literally pretty even without make up and I am sure that your boyfriend would still apreciate you without it." Quackity said as he leaned on the door frame. 

Karl knew that. But he still wanted to make it special for his and his boyfriend one year anniversary. He quickly began to erase his wringly winged eyeliner and decided to just go for smoked line.  
He hopes that Sapnap will enjoy. 

"Karl, oh my God! You are taking so long! Sapnap is probably asleep in ha from waiting you." Quackity sneered. 

"Alright, alright!! I'm done, I am goung now, geez!" Karl pushed away his make up away and stood up, walking out of his room.  
"As you should, dumbass." Quackity rolled his eyes, following Karl to meet up with Sapnap. 

"Hey, sorry for waiting longer! I meesed up my eyeliner." Karl said as soon as he saw Sapnap. He took a glance of Karl and blushed as he stared at him. 

"Whoah, you are so pretty Karl." Sapnap said. Karl blushed, took his jacket from his hangers. 

"Alright, lovebirds. Be safe out in the night and don't do drugs or arson, looking at you Sap, and you know where keys are, right? In case I am asleep and don't hear you knocking." Quackity said as he leand on the wall, put his hands in his tracksuit. 

"Yeah, yeah we get it. Talk to you in the morning." Karl rolled his eyes as he and Sapnap exited the house. 

"Bye, have fun!" Quackity said lastly as door was shut. 

"So... what are we gonna watch, dearest Sapnap?" Karl smirked as they walked towards his car.  
"Oh my dear Karl, you will see." Sapnap smiled at him as he unlocked his car. 

They didn't spoke during the driving at all, they just held hands, Sapnap's eyes on the road, Karl just chilling as the comfortable silence filled in the car. 

They finally got to their destination: drive-in movie theater. 

"Ooh are we gonna watch something old and vintage?" Karl spoke as Sapnap parked in front parking rows. There weren't much of the cars around them nor in the parking lot really. Only around 4 or 5 cars but the people inside were either asleep or already shagging. 

"Yeah, we are going to watch some lame ass old movie. I don't know to be honest. I wanted to be romantic." Sapnap said as Karl laughed. 

"It's okay, we have each other." Karl said.  
"Yeah, I mean, there are like 5 cars here, what do you think people are doing ? Probably shagging." Sapnap blurted out as Karl began to laugh again.  
"Yeah, probably!" Karl said. 

Karl leaned his head on Sapnap's shoulder as they both began to watch the movie. Sooner enough, Karl was bored. The movie was very old, it was a silent movie and it was boring. He noticed that Sapnap didn't liked the movie either so he turned around to meet Karl's eyes. 

"Remember how I said that there are people that are probably having sex right now ?" Sapnap suddenly said.  
"Yeah." Karl smiled.  
"Do you want us... to like..." Sapnap muttered. 

It wasn't their first time having sex, they done it a lot but it was always awkward for one to ask for it. Whilst during the sex, the awkwardness would always dissapear. 

"Are you asking me to shag you on this date, mr. Sapnap ?" Karl said, put his hand on his chest as if to pretend that he was offended. Sapnap rolled his eyes at him, smilling. 

"I mean, yeah, why not ? Unless you don't want to of course." Sapnap said.

"Alright, bet." Karl rolled his eyes, but having an inviting smile all over his face.

Sapnap put his hand on Karl's cheek, pulling close. Karl smiled softly, put his hand on Sapnap's as he leaned closer, beginning to kiss. Karl moaned as Sapnap bit his lower lip, allowing him to kiss inside his mouth. Both of them moaned as they slowly pulled away from each other.  
"Shall we move to back seats ?" Sapnap offered. Karl let out small gasp.  
"Are you proposing a car sex, Sapnap?" He teased. Sapnap chuckled, "Uh maybe ? I mean there is no one in the parking lot and if there was, the windows are tinted... besides, we've seen this movie a lots of times, so yeah, unless you are not okay with it." 

Karl smiled.  
"Yeah... yeah im okay." Karl said.  
"Are you sure ? We can always stop if it's too much."  
"Dude-" Karl suddenly said, rolling his eyes "- we had sex multiple times, I know how it works."  
"I know but, we never had car sex before and I don't want to hurt you!" Sapnap said.  
"I will be okay, and I promise you to let you know if it's too much." Karl said, his eyes staring into Sapnap's, hands around his face.  
"Okay..." Sapnap whispered as they kissed again only to stop for a second, "Go to backseats." 

Karl nodded and hurriedly climbed behind the backseats, earning a smack on his ass from Sapnap.  
"Sapnap!" He yelped, stopping and turning around to glare at him.  
"What ? Better hurry up Karl, we don't have full day." Sapnap rolled his eyes at him.  
Karl finally sat down on backseats, waiting for Sapnap to get back with him.  
When he finally did, Karl led him to seat on his thighs, kissing his face as Sapnap just let him and put his hands on his shoulders.  
After their small make out session, they stopped to look at each other.  
"This might be a bit awkward. You can go to that corner and pull down your pants." Sapnap demanded, as he awakrdly trued to stand up, croushing his neck to not hit his head in car roof. 

Karl nodded and did what he was told.  
Sapnap managed to bend down, eye to Karl's boxers. He begin to kiss his thighs, biting the sensitive flesh as Karl moaned.  
"F-fuck, Sapnap.." Karl gasped as Sapnap took his still boxered dick into his hands, kissing it and licking it all over. And yet somehow managing to suck it.

Karl whispered low 'fuck' as sapnap began to suck him off through his boxers, his face reddening, timid sweat drops created all over his skin.  
"Take off you pants, Karl." Sapnap said as his popped off Karl's dick.  
"Y-yes sir." Karl managed to choke out his words as he hurriedly kicked them off.  
"Good boy, Karl." Sapnap grinned at him, pulling out his cock and stroking it as the moon shone all over him.  
"Open your mouth, tongue out." He demanded as he climbed on back seats, barely crouching. He gently patted his shoulder, signaling him to move slightly down. Karl did as he was told and then Sapnap pushed his cock into his tiny mouth. 

"Oh fuck." Sapnap moaned, his breath shuddering before demanding, "suck it  
bitchboy." 

Karl did as he was told, the sounds of Sapnap's dick squelching and Karl's wet mouth were the only things that were audible in car. Except of Sapnap's rapid pants, small moans and ushering whispers of "im gonna cum...karl please.. good boy...yes, thats my good boy, fuck..!" 

They both moaned as Sapnap finally came inside and all over of Karl's mouth.  
"Swallow it all, whore, don't wanna see single drop of it left. Am I understood ?" Sapnap demanded as Karl just moaned.  
"I said-" Sapnap suddenly grabbed Karl's hair and pulled it back sharply, earning Karl's gasp as some of the Sapnap's cum dripped off from his mouth "- am I understood ?" 

"Yes, sir!" Karl cried out, feeling the slow release of his locks.  
"That's a good boy." Sapnap smiled, stroking Karl's cheek as he loooked up at him through his eyelashes.  
Suddenly, Sapnap moved Karl's legs on the seat, having them spread out, his cock visibly standing high on the display as Sapnap crouched.  
"My, my... seems like we have something here to play with.." Sapnap smiled as he barely touched Karl's tent as he whimpered. Karl wanted to take them off, becoming suddenly too tight and too hot for him to handle but his hands were smacked away. 

"No touching, bitchboy." Sapnap glared at him, begining on the full stroking that had Karl moaning. Sapnap finally took them off but he didn't stopped stroking his dick. And Karl wanted to fucking cum. It was hurting him, suddenly stinging timidly as Sapnap ran his finger over his cock's head, small amount of precum coming out as well.  
"Sapnap, please!" Karl gasped, tears begining to stream down his red face. But Sapnap still didn't stop. Didn't even took a glance at Karl. Just continuing stroking.  
"Im gonna cum, Sapnap, im gonna cum, gonnacumgonnacumgonnacum... fuck!!" Karl drabbled and screamed as he finally came all over Sapnap, some shooting on his lips. 

Sapnap finally glanced at flustered Karl, who was heavily breathing and still trying to come down from his high, he licked his lips and smirked "Let's go for another one, shall we ?"  
Karl gasped as his eyes widely opened, now Sapnap being more and way faster than his previous pace. Karl groaned loudly, his breath quickining and trying to find comforting postion to rest himself whilst Sapnap still having his legs wide open.  
"Sapnap!" Karl screamed as he came again, just not as much as first time. 

"Color, Karl ?" Sapnap said as he let go of his dick, leaving it limping.  
"G-green, sir." Karl managed to say, still heavily breathing.  
"Good boy. Here suck on my fingers." Sapnap put two fingers in front of Karl's mouth, as he opened his mouth and Sapnap pushing them it and Karl beginning on sucking them.  
He softly moaned as Sapnap licked his lips, stared at him down.

Karl softly whined as Sapnap pulled his fingers away, he noticed that Sapnap was still staring at him as if for waiting for validation to continue. Finally, Karl nodded at him, moaning as he felt Sapnap's warm fingrrtip pushing against his rim.  
"God Karl- " Sapnap hummed "- it's not even my whole finger you are already tightening around it." 

Karl didn't reply, just moaned as finally Sapnap pushed his whole finger in him, slowly fucking him.  
"Sir, please..." Karl sobbed, tears piercing through his eyes again as he began to tremble.  
"Sir, what? What do you want Karl?" Sapnap smirked, loving to see his slut crying and trembling.  
"Please go faster or at least,, fuck,, another finger!" Karl moaned.  
Suddenly, he felt tight grip around his neck, pressing his airways.  
"Good boys don't cuss, at this rate, I would love to make you cum off by each of my fingers-" Sapnap taunted as Karl looked at him wide eyed, his mouth slightly open "- but I will be good to you tonight if you promise not to swear." 

He let go of his neck as Karl slowly nodded.  
"Use your words boy." Sapnap says as he begin to fingerfuck him much faster.  
"Y-yes sir!!" Karl gasped, trying not to moan as he put his fist to his mouth.  
"Good boy." Sapnap cheered as he pushed in his second finger, bot changing his fast pace.  
"Please, Sapnap!! Im ready! Please give me your dick pleasepleaseplease...!" Karl babbled as his tears streamed down his face.  
"Really Karl? Maybe if you beg for it, like you mean it, maybe I will finally fuck you." Sapnap sneered at him as Karl looked at him, blinking away his tears. 

"Please Sapnap, I want you to fuck me, I need to be filled by you, I need you!! I need your big cock inside of me! I need you to make me feel complete!! Please, please!!" Karl sobbed, feeling his cock getting full again. 

Sapnal groaned as he finally decided to let it slide, pulling away his fingers.  
"The wonders your words give me..." Sapnap muttered as he pushed his dick inside of him, Karl's loud moaning sounding like angel's choir. 

Sapnap grabbed on his hips and on full strength began to fuck Karl. He held on his hips so hard that he thought that they might have a bruises on them. When he finally hit that spot, Karl thought he saw the damned stars. 

"Fuck Karl! You feel so fucking good around me, so warm...so tight... I could do this whole fucking night non stop... maybe even letting you warming my cock to build up my strength. You would like that, wouldn't you? You would like me to fuck you whole night then use you as cockwarmung tool ?" Sapnap moaned as he heard Karl's loud moans.  
"Yeah, I fucking thought so. You are such a slut, aren't you Karl? You are basically living for my cock. So fucking good." Sapnap huffed. 

"Sapnap I am going to cum!!!" Karl cried out as he held onto the seat, his hand on glass.  
"Then cum, whore. Cum for me." Sapnap smirked as he put his hand around his jaw, making him to look into his eyes, "Cum for me Karl." 

Karl screamed as he finally came over for the third time of this night, breathing heavily as Sapnap still held onto his face. 

"Fuck,, how I love when you look absoulutely fucked out or when you cum. H-hold on I am also close." Sapnap stammered, fucking his last energy into Karl and finally coming. 

Karl gasped as he felt Sapnap's cum in him. It made him more full, warm but it was stinging him. 

Sapnap was still in him as he hushed Karl who was still sobbing, his make up ruined, his mascara and eyeliner smudged out by tears and Sapnap's fingers as he wiped them off. 

He finally pulled off as he noticed Karl's discomfort, pulling Karl to him and cuddling. 

"So good for me, my boy, I love you so much. I hope you know that. You matter to me so much." Sapnap sighed as he felt Karl's hands wrapping around him.  
"I know. And I hope you know that I love you and that you matter to me as well." Karl said softly, his throat sore from crying and screaming from a while ago.

The both men nuzzled to each until they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
